


Save The Date

by imaginentertain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have an idea about when to take the next step in their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Date

It has been, on reflection, a very very very long week. Karofsky and Regionals and winning and the wedding that wasn't because of the accident that was. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath to see when the next shoe would fall, who would crack next, what was coming.

But it didn't.

 

*

 

"She seem better to you?" Blaine asked as he helped Kurt to change the bed sheets. (Not for any particular reason, it was just time to rotate.)

"Hmmm," Kurt said as he smoothed down his corner. He'd seen enough people he cared about in critical conditions and he knew that Quinn was the same as she was yesterday and would probably be tomorrow. But he wasn't taking that from Blaine.

"Makes you think," Blaine said suddenly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "About things."

"Like what?"

"How life is short. Maybe Finn and Rachel were onto something. Why wait if you're about something?"

"So you're on their side now?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"…Kinda," Blaine shrugged. "I understand the _why_ and the _what_ but I don't agree with the _when_ if that makes sense."

"So you're _not_ on team High School wedding?"

"C'mere," Blaine said, holding out a hand to Kurt. When he took it Blaine pulled slightly, bringing Kurt around the bed to sit next to him. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled before kissing him gently.

They'd been doing a lot of this recently. Constant affirmation of their love, their relationship, because everything had been shaken recently. Karofsky's experience reminded them of what it had been like to be scared and alone and afraid of how the word would see you, if you would ever be loved for who you were.

Quinn reminded them that tomorrow wasn't a promise. They had ideas and plans and "forever" but forever might be sixty years or sixty minutes. (Regionals reminded them that it was all for the taking.)

"When I was…" Blaine started, "…off sick," he decided on, "I missed you. I missed not seeing you every day and it got me thinking. About what's going to happen come Fall and you go off to NYADA."

"I'm not in yet," Kurt laughed softly.

"Yet," Blaine smiled. "And this is going to be different. Harder. Because it won't be every couple of days between seeing each other and being like this." To illustrate his point Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's face, cupping his jaw gently. "And I was wondering how I was going to cope.

"But then I remembered. Realised. It's not forever. It's one year. A year in which you'll come home and I'm already saving up for tickets so I can come see you. A year of Skype and texts and us making it work before I'm with you again. And that will be for keeps."

"For keeps," Kurt repeated, leaning in to steal another kiss. "You know, Rachel asked me what I'd say if you proposed to me."

"And?"

"I didn't give her an answer."

"What would you say though? If I were to propose?"

"I…" Kurt began but stopped when he felt Blaine's thumb shift against his cheek. Blaine's other hand held one of Kurt's and the way Blaine was holding himself, waiting for Kurt's response made him realise. "Are you actually proposing to me, Blaine Anderson?"

"No. Yes. I mean… Sort of."

"How do you 'sort of' propose to someone?" Kurt laughed.

"I want to marry you. I have never been so sure of anything, anyone, in my whole life. I know that I want it all with you, whatever future we're going to have and however long we get to have it for. But," he continued, "I know what I want _now_. I don't want to marry you now or next week or this summer."

"So… not proposing?" Kurt asked.

"I have this image in my head of how it'll be," Blaine smiled. "Of me asking."

"Why can't I ask you?"

"I'm not saying you can't," Blaine laughed. "It's just… I know how I'd do it. When I'd do it."

Kurt raised one eyebrow in affectionate mocking. "You know _when_?"

Pressing his lips together in an (ineffective) attempt to hide his grin, Blaine nodded.

"As in an idea? Or actual date?"

"The latter."

"You know the _date_ you're proposing? But… how? Why?"

"Because it means something. And before you start guessing, no it's not any anniversary or birthday. It's not Christmas or Valentines or anything like that. In fact, I'm pretty sure you won't even be able to guess."

Kurt's brow now furrowed in concentration as he racked his brains to think of what date could be so significant to Blaine, to them, for him to already know that was the date to propose. Then he realised that Blaine had not only thought about proposing but he was actually _planning_ it.

"You want to get married," Kurt said quietly.

"Well, not right now…"

"You want to get married. To me."

"…Yeah. Why? Don't you…?"

"Oh Blaine, no. I mean, yes… I just…" Kurt stammered then stopped, giving a short laugh. "Of course, yes, us. Always. I just…"

"Too much?" Blaine asked, pulling back from Kurt. "I don't want to rush things or make you feel pushed into anything…"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed softly, taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "I love you. And I love the idea of you and me getting married. All the more because you're not insisting we do it _right now_ ," he laughed.

"So you're not… freaked out?"

"Honestly?" Kurt said. "I… don't think so."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled. "So do I get a hint about when…?"

Blaine grinned and shook his head.

"Now what can I do to make you talk…?" Kurt mused, swallowing Blaine's surprised laugh in a kiss.

 

*

 

"I've been thinking," Kurt said a few days later.

"About?" Blaine asked, only glancing up from his homework.

"Proposing."

Blaine's pen scratched a line across the sheet in shock and he looked up. "What?"

"Not now," Kurt laughed, "but... someday. Like you."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I tell you that I've got a proposal planned and now you've planned yours... I honestly don't care who asks who so if you..."

"I'm not staking claim," Kurt cut across him, "I'm... proposing an idea."

"What?"

"You said you have a date in mind, yeah?"

"Yeah," Blaine said hesitantly.

"So do I."

"Right."

"So... I was thinking... Since we both want to be the one to ask... How about we come up with a plan?"

"Like what?"

"Question first. Your date, is it in a significant year?"

"Not really," Blaine said. "I was thinking that I'd wait until after college, we'd have enough on during to take on a wedding as well."

"Same here," Kurt said. "So here's the plan. We agree a year and whoever's date comes up first they get the honours."

"You want to plan the proposal?" Blaine asked.

"Does that ruin the romance of it? I just thought... Be something to look forward to. Neither of us have New Year's, right?" When Blaine shook his head Kurt continued. "So we ring in the New Year and we know that come the next one..."

"We'll be engaged," Blaine smiled.

"Assuming you say yes of course," Kurt grinned.

"Assuming you do you mean. My turn for a question. What's to stop me changing my date to, say, January second? Or you for that matter?"

Kurt pulled out two envelopes and sheets of notepaper from his file. "We write our dates down and the reason for that date. Dad's got a safe at the garage, we put them in there. He and Carole are the only ones who know the combination. And I guess Finn will one day. But I don't."

"So all we need to work out now is the year?" Blaine asked, accepting his envelope and sheet from Kurt.

"I had an idea on that too," he said, "if you want? But I was thinking... I'll be a year ahead and... I should graduate summer 2016. So why not that year? That way we can marry the following when you graduate."

"Sounds like a real plan," Blaine grinned. He turned his back to Kurt to write down his chosen date and his reason for it, folding the paper neatly in half before slipping it into the envelope. On the front he scribbled something, turning back just in time to see Kurt finish his off. "Roll on 2016 then?"

"Roll on indeed," Kurt agreed, holding up his envelope. He'd written _Kurt & Blaine Hummel-Anderson_ on the front and smiled, seemingly proud of himself.

Blaine held up his and laughed.

 

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/boro_girl/pic/000837az/)  
---  
  
 

"One final thing," Kurt said. "We can call this off at any time. I don't want this to be set in stone. If things change we can talk about it, change dates... We don't have to wait until then or we don't have to do it at all. This is... an idea. Something we can do if we want."

"I want," Blaine said.

"I do too. But I also know I want... Things change. In a moment things can change and I know that the best laid plans..."

"No, it's fine. Because I might get swept up in the romance of our first New Year in New York and be unable to stop myself proposing."

"You do something so clichéd, Blaine Anderson, and I swear I will say no on principle," Kurt laughed.

"Like you'd ever turn me down," he grinned.

 

*

 

1 January 2016

 

As soon as the ball dropped Kurt and Blaine just grinned at each other. This was it, this was the year they had been waiting for. They'd agreed to forgo Christmas presents for the other, spending the money on the perfect ring for the other.

"Well..." Kurt began.

"Well," Blaine repeated. "Here we are."

"Roll on tomorrow," Kurt joked and Blaine laughed softly. They both knew January second wasn't on either of their pages but it had become a long running joke. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Blaine repeated, pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

 

*

 

Valentine's Day came and went, as did a certain date in March. Still both of them said nothing, asked nothing. Eventually their friends got bored of asking if today was the day and resolved to wait for the inevitable announcement.

(The only people not waiting to see who would 'win' were Burt and Carole. A few years ago when clearing out old paperwork from the safe they'd come across two envelopes they'd forgotten about. Carole had opened Blaine's without hesitation, desperate to know. Once that was open it was only right to open Kurt's too. They knew whose date was first, they knew why that date, and so they were just patiently waiting for one of their boys to call them and tell them what they'd known was coming for five years.)

 

*

 

Blaine was exhausted when he came home, barely remembering to take off his shoes before walking through to the kitchen, his nose following the smells of dinner.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he said, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing the back of his neck. "This smells amazing."

"I was going to ask how your day was but it feels like you're going to fall asleep on my back," Kurt laughed.

"Sorry, I'll try and wake up. Take a shower or something."

"How about you take a nap," Kurt suggested, turning in Blaine's arms so they were facing each other. "Go to bed, dinner will survive a couple of hours. I'll wake you so you don't oversleep."

"OK, so now I really love you," Blaine said. He kissed Kurt and shuffled back off to bed, leaving Kurt to turn down the heat on the pan.

 

*

 

Refreshed from his power nap Blaine was able to properly enjoy dinner. They'd fallen into a domestic routine fairly easily over the last few years, choosing not to live together ("There will be plenty of time for that later.") but they had keys to the other's apartment and came and went as if it were their own space. Good relationships with each other's roommates meant that date nights like these were easy to arrange.

Kurt had texted Blaine early that morning to let him know dinner would be waiting for him at 6 that evening. Knowing his boyfriend was mid-assignment and was putting in the hours to make it perfect, it was the least he could do.

Dinner was simple; good, hearty and healthy food and lots of it. A jug of chilled water was in the middle of the table, the plates didn't match and Kurt was still convinced that they were using at least two utensil sets.

But it was still perfect.

 

*

 

After they'd cleared up Kurt pulled Blaine to the couch where they curled up together, putting a movie on and just relaxing in each other's space. Blaine's head rested on Kurt's chest while his fingers pulled lazy patterns through Blaine's soft curls.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "For tonight."

"Any time," Kurt said, kissing the top of his head. "I know you'd do the same for me."

"How are you so calm in your final year? My Junior one is going to kill me, I just know it."

"I'd rather it didn't. I like having you around."

"I like sticking around," Blaine said, shifting a little so he could better hear the steady thump of Kurt's heartbeat. "If it's going to make you happy."

"It makes me very happy," Kurt hummed in approval.

"Good," Blaine said.

"Good?" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah. I... promised myself something once."

"What?"

"It was ages ago, it was... nothing special, not really. Just one day I saw you and you looked _so happy_. And I promised myself that I would do anything and everything that I could to keep you that way. We'd not been together long, just over a month actually, and you were working in the library at Dalton. You didn't see me at first so I just stood and watched you for a bit.

"You had your earphones in and were humming along to something. I later found out that it was _Don't Stop Believing_. Then you looked up and saw me and that first smile which I thought was huge got bigger. And it was the best thing ever."

"I remember that day," Kurt said suddenly. "I was happy. Really happy."

"You happy now?"

"Of course," Kurt said, his arm tightening around Blaine. "Really happy."

"Then I'm doing my job." He shifted slightly and they arranged themselves so Blaine could easily look up at Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think I knew, that day in the library, that you were it for me. I didn't realise it, that took a little longer, but I knew. No matter what it took I was going to make you happy. Whatever... And there were moments during that first year when I wondered if us going our separate ways was what was best. But then we'd talk or we'd see each other and I would know that what made you happy... was me.

"And I know that makes me sound egotistical but... I thought that year was going to test us but it just made us stronger. I was scared of you slipping away from me and instead I realised that what we have between us? Is strong. We survived distance and we've survived fights and arguments and that break up..."

"Which lasted less than two hours," Kurt laughed.

"And so you and me? We're gonna make it."

Kurt met Blaine's gaze and he stilled. "Oh..." he breathed.

"I said it was an important day," Blaine smiled. "Five years ago today I promised myself that I was going to make you happy. And if you let me..." Blaine's hand disappeared down behind one of the cushions and pulled out a box, "I will do my best to make you happy for the rest of my life."

"I can't believe you... _But I cooked dinner_!" he laughed. "How on earth did I manage to provide the perfect set up for your proposal?"

"Don't know but I've been dying to laugh all night," Blaine grinned, opening the box.

Kurt's laugh stilled when he saw the ring. After five years of course Blaine knew him, knew what to get. Simple, tasteful, and unique upon closer inspection.

"Marry me," Blaine whispered.

"No," Kurt laughed, "because this isn't fair. You were not supposed to get to do this first and you certainly weren't supposed to hijack my romantic night!"

"Shut up and put it on," Blaine laughed, holding the box while Kurt worked the band out.

"Isn't that supposed to be your job?" Kurt teased, offering it back to Blaine.

With shaking hands Blaine took it and worked it onto Kurt's finger before kissing the palm of his hand.

 

*

 

When Kurt woke up in the morning he carefully extracted himself from Blaine's sleeping grasp. Pulling on his pants he went through to the kitchen to make a start on the coffee. Just as the kettle boiled he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and a hot mouth on his neck.

"We can't," Kurt said quietly, "Blaine's asleep and if he wakes up he'll catch us."

Blaine laughed softly in his ear. "Your phone woke me up."

"What?"

"You've got about a dozen texts."

"What?" Kurt asked, taking the offered phone.

He scrolled through his inbox, finding that there were a number of texts from his dad, Carole and Finn. On the surface they seemed to be quite normal family texts, checking in, asking how he was, how was Blaine, hope they were making time for each other...

"Oh god," Kurt muttered, handing the phone to Blaine who read the same messages. "Do you think they...?"

"It was my date," Blaine said. "If they read the letters..."

"They know. I'll kill them. They opened the envelopes and they know."

Blaine handed the phone back to Kurt and grinned. "Actually, I have another idea. If you're willing?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"We don't tell them."

"What? I can't do that to Dad. He's been looking forward to this ever since I gave we gave him those envelopes. He told me he'd be proud to have you as his son-in-law."

"He told me I'm already his son," Blaine countered. "So I only think it fair that we indulge in some parent-child banter."

"So we don't tell them?"

"We're not due back in Ohio until the summer," Blaine pointed out. "Easter's been and gone, so unless they come out here they're not going to see this," he said, picking up Kurt's hand to marvel at the band in place on his finger. "Or mine."

"Who says you're getting yours?" Kurt teased.

"We're engaged. It's not fair you get yours and I don't."

"And what about my planning? My proposal?" Kurt grinned. "Until my date you get nothing."

"Kurt!"

"I'll tell you this though; it is before the summer. So here's the deal. We say nothing and you wait for your ring. Or you get it now and I get to yell at my dad."

"That's unfair."

"Only because you want your ring and wind up. There's a comment about cake I could make here."

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "I'll wait. We say nothing."

Kurt grinned and nodded, sending his dad a quick text. _We're fine. Blaine's working hard on his end of year project and I'm busy as always. Hope you guys are fine, speak at the weekend. K &B xx_

 

*

 

For the next week the pair of them swore their New York friends to secrecy while keeping up the pretence with their families. Rachel had needed much bribing but once she found out how even Finn had been in on the betrayal she was more than happy to keep him in the dark. Their relationship was on again (Kurt had just taken to keeping track of whether she was wearing her ring or not) and keeping her on side generally consisted with going along with her ideas for a joint wedding.

 

*

 

When he heard the door open Blaine glanced up long enough to confirm it was Kurt.

"I'm sure, Dad..." he was saying into the cell he was holding in one hand while he tried to remove his key from the lock with the other. Blaine got up to grab the bags at Kurt's feet. "Thanks," Kurt said. "No, that was Blaine. I've been shopping... Food, Dad. We like to eat... No, nothing special. Milk, bread, things like that... I don't know... Blaine, you got plans for tonight?"

Confused but grinning, Blaine shook his head.

"He hasn't but I've got a course night," Kurt said. "Show's next week so Rachel's dragging us out for a bonding meal... Yeah, I will... OK, love to Carole? Bye."

When Kurt hung up he set about unpacking the bags.

"How is your dad?" Blaine asked as he started to help.

"Fine. Still confused and you know he's dying to ask," Kurt laughed.

"I didn't know you were out tonight," Blaine said as he put the milk into the fridge. "You never mentioned it."

"That's because I'm not."

"So why'd you tell your dad you were?" Blaine asked.

"Same reason he called me today."

"I... Oh," Blaine said as he realised. Then his expression changed. "Why today?"

"Today was the day I told you I was going back," he explained. "Today I was so nervous about how you were going to react, what was going to happen. I was worried that you'd think I was leaving you behind or that we'd just... drift apart.

"And do you know what you said to me?"

"I said I was OK with it," Blaine said in confusion.

"No, you said, and I quote, 'If this is what you truly want then I will support you'."

"Wow. Pretentious," Blaine laughed.

"A little, yeah, but one thing stuck with me. You... wanted the best for me. You wanted me to be happy – which after last week I really understand – and despite what you might have wanted or thought about it you knew it was what I wanted."

"I nearly asked you to stay," Blaine laughed.

"But you didn't. You put everything aside because it was what I wanted. And it struck me then that I'd found someone who... You wanted what was best for me and apart from Dad I'd not had that from someone in a long time." Digging into his messenger bag he pulled out his own ring box. "I thought a lot about what I'd do and what I'd say and this, this is right. This is us, just... getting on with life. We don't need special occasions or moments because they all are. We found each other so early and in the most unlikely place and I know, I know that I am going to love you for the rest of my life.

"But more than that, and the reason I picked today... You give me courage. Not just in being who I am but also to help me go after what I want. Because I know you have my back, because I know that you'll be there, win or lose, I know I can try. I know that I can explore options and ideas and you'll keep me safe.

"I know that, no matter what happens in life, if I screw something up or it fails horribly... You'll be there. You'll be here. But this isn't about what you are to me. It's about what you do to me.

"I was so... guarded. Closed off. No one got close until you and I look at the kid I was and who I am now and I know that it's because of you. You helped me see that I can still be open and protected, that it's not a weakness to let someone close... I'd not be here, where I am now if it weren't for you and I am going to spend the rest of my life, the rest of our lives together, showing you exactly how much I love you, how grateful I am that I have you in my life, and how important you are to me.

"So... marry me?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Blaine teased. "It's all so sudden and I had no idea..." He got no further before he started to laugh, holding out a hand to Kurt and pulling him in close. "Our days were a week apart."

"I could have hit you last week," Kurt sighed, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "I was convinced I was going to get there first."

"Does it matter?" Blaine asked quietly. "We got here. We're getting married. Hell, we can even do it at home now."

Kurt smiled and kissed him gently. "Yeah. We could."

"So... what now?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we tell people?"

"...Later," Kurt decided. "I think we need to do some proper celebrating. Right after..." He pulled back enough to open the box, lifting out the ring. Once it was on Blaine's finger (and "never, ever, ever coming off") he kissed him again before pulling him in the direction of the bedroom.

 

*

It was almost two weeks before they put Burt, Carole and Finn out of their misery. Rachel was getting harder to bribe and after Mercedes made a surprise visit and clocked the engagement bands they soon realised they couldn't keep it up forever.

"I can't tell them over the phone," Kurt complained. "Not when we've done this to him."

"We can't afford to go to Ohio," Blaine pointed out. "Both in terms of time and money."

"I know," he sighed. "I just... It was fun to begin with but now I feel kinda bad. Dad's been  
othing but supportive of us and now I'm lying to him."

"You miss him, and you want to make this better."

"Yeah."

"Right, that's it. We're going out for dinner tonight."

"We can't afford it," Kurt pointed out.

"I've got a coupon and a few bucks put aside. We can push the boat out this once. We should be out there celebrating so get dressed up and be ready to go at six. No arguments."

"Get dressed up for what? A burger and a shake?"

"I can do better than that," Blaine smiled. "Six. On the dot."

 

*

 

Kurt was ready as directed, waiting on the street for Blaine to arrive. He heard a low whistle and turned to see Blaine walking towards him.

"Approve?" Kurt asked, holding out his arms and giving a slow twirl.

"Always," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt into his arms and a deep kiss. "Come on. We have reservation."

"Reservation? Blaine, I love you but I don't want you to bankrupt us for the sake of a meal."

"Will you trust me?" he smiled as they made their way to the station. "Just try and enjoy tonight, yeah? This is about us."

"Good thing I love you," Kurt muttered as he fell into step beside Blaine, their hands linked.

 

*

 

"No, no, no..." Kurt said as they arrived outside the restaurant. "We can't afford this. Blaine, we couldn't afford this if we never paid another bill for the rest of our lives."

"Bit of an exaggeration..."

"Places like this don't even do coupons..."

"Will you trust me?"

"Will you tell me what is going on?"

"Kurt..."

"No, Blaine. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Boys," came a gruff voice from behind them.

Kurt turned on his heel and couldn't help but smile when he saw his dad and Carole standing in front of them. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my boys, that OK?" Burt replied. "We've been... a bit worried..."

"Worried?" Kurt asked. "This is not what... He wouldn't tell me where we were going and we can't afford this and..."

"It's on us," Burt said. "Everything OK?"

"Everything's fine," Kurt grinned, finally walking over and hugging his dad. "Really."

"You can always be honest with me. No matter what," Burt said quietly so only Kurt could hear him. "You know I love that boy but you are my son and..."

"This is about the letters, isn't it?" Kurt said, pulling back.

"You two seemed so keen on getting engaged..." Carole said softly.

"You looked."

"We... peeked," Carole said. "We were curious and now we're worried because there was no phone call. And if you've changed your mind that's OK," she carried on. "Your brother changed his mind and that... is not the best example, but you get my point."

"We just needed to make sure you two were OK, that's all," Burt added.

"Let me get this straight," Kurt said, folding his arms. "We give you two envelopes for safe keeping and you invade our privacy. Those dates and reasons were private. Just out of curiosity, what would your reaction have been if my reason had been the first time Blaine and I had slept together?

"And after all that you spent the two days texting and calling and if we'd not known then you'd have ruined any surprise."

"I never..."

" _Have a good day_?" Kurt quoted. "You knew my date from the letter and you text me that first thing? Thanks for that. Number of times I've read Blaine's messages and vice versa. What if he'd seen it?"

"I was just... excited for you two," Burt said. "You guys have been together for over five years; I know of marriages that didn't last that long. And yeah, you were kids but you're not now."

"No, we're not. We're adults and we have the right to live our lives the way we want to."

"So you guys are alright?" Carole asked.

"We're fine," Blaine said, coming up behind Kurt and putting his hands on his waist. "Which I told you repeatedly but..."

"Let's get in, OK? It's damn cold out here," Burt said. "We'll talk over dinner."

The four of them walked into the restaurant and were shown to their table. Kurt and Blaine pulled off their gloves and were perfect gentlemen in helping the other shuck their winter coats.

It was only when the wine was poured and Carole proposed a toast that they looked at each other, picked up the glasses in their left hands, and raised them.


End file.
